1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to child resistant packaging and particular to child resistant blister packs.
2. Background Information
It is common to package single dose items such as pharmaceutical products in blister packs. A blister pack typically comprises a blister layer having one or more blister cavities for receiving the product and a frangible retaining layer attached to the blister layer over the blister cavities to retain the product within the blister cavities. In order to remove the product from the pack, a user simply pushes the product from the blister cavity through the frangible retaining layer. Such a construction may not, however, provide adequate protection against children gaining access to the product. Accordingly, there is a need for a child resistant blister pack.